


Призрак

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Professional relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: о том, что может испугать младшего детектива Джули Кидман





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> острая нехватка кидман в организме довела до текста, #sorry_about_it
> 
> работа написана на ЗФБ-19 для команда Stealth Games  
> бетинг - Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi

Страх показывают, только когда не остается ничего другого.

Джули Кидман это не грозило. Ее ничто не могло выбить из равновесия, и новое назначение — на должность младшего детектива в KCPD — в особенности. К затянувшейся проверке при оформлении она отнеслась равнодушно и даже не вздрогнула во время дактилоскопии.

Для «Мобиуса» базы полиции — не проблема.

Прошлое Джули — все ее приводы, бродяжничество и отработки — осталось далеко за строчками резюме. Приложенные к нему фальшивые документы стерли его окончательно, и через несколько дней Джули получила ID-карту, значок и табельное оружие.

— Младший детектив Джули Кидман, идентификационный номер 23247 34274 47. С сегодняшнего дня вы прикреплены к отделу убийств и поступаете в распоряжение детектива Кастелланоса.

Сухое, лишенное торжественности, вступление в должность повлекло за собой точно такую же службу. Неопытные, как и она сама, новички демонстративно избегали Джули, ведь та избежала службы в патруле. Другим было плевать, если она справлялась с заданиями. Ее старательность воспринималась снисходительно, из одолжения, и она все чаще поглядывала на дверь кабинета Кастелланоса.

Он не появлялся в отделе уже два дня. Его напарник, Джозеф Ода, велел Джули не задавать вопросов и подшить дела, которые следовало сдать в архив. Она беспрекословно подчинилась и заработала еще несколько поручений. Ни к чему не обязывающая нагрузка была Джули на руку: она спокойно повторяла про себя устав и полицейские коды, не забывая осматриваться и делать первые выводы.

Чтобы оправдать назначение, ей нужна вся доступная информация.

Джули успела разобраться в некоторых вещах. Один из свеженазначенных офицеров, смешливый парень по фамилии Коннелли, признал это, позвав ее выпить. Конечно, Джули вежливо отказалась, а детектив Ода все-таки отчитал ее — за отстраненность — и снова не взял на вызов. Четвертый раз за вторые сутки. Она хотела этим воспользоваться и порыться в одном из компьютеров, как наконец появился Кастелланос.

Пошатывающийся, небритый, пропахший несвежей одеждой и табаком, он поначалу вызвал легкое отвращение. Джули едва сдержалась, чтобы не поморщиться, и ограничилась тем, что отступила на пару шагов.

Ее не должно касаться чужое саморазрушение. Настоящего младшего детектива — возможно, Джули Кидман — нет.

— Так, значит, Кидман, — хмуро констатировал он, осматривая ее. Взгляд его скользил рвано, нетвердо и зацепился лишь один раз: за кобуру. — Не очень похоже, что тебе нужна эта работа.

Джули вздрогнула. Она рассчитывала, что такой вопрос ей зададут позже.

— Будь это так, меня бы здесь не было, — спокойно сказала она. — У меня есть свои долги перед городом, детектив.

— Себастьян, — строго поправил он.

— Так точно, дет... Себастьян.

Он кивнул и поманил ее в кабинет. На ходу он несколько неуклюже стащил тренчкот — единственная отглаженная и вычищенная вещь — и едва не столкнулся с косяком.

Джули отвела взгляд в сторону, проговорила про себя несколько заготовок на случай повторного интервью и, с приглашения Себастьяна, села на диван. Он плюхнулся в кресло, быстро сдвинул весь мусор со стола в сторону и без разрешения закурил.

Прокуренный, давно не проветриваемый, кабинет казался заброшенным. Джули даже не была уверена, что диван выдержит ее вес. Она медленно выпрямилась. Ремни кобуры туго впивались в торс, и правильно закреплять их, чтобы движения не причиняли боль, Джули пока не научилась.

— Ослабь крепления на спине, под лопатками, — неожиданно сказал Себастьян. — На первое время поможет.

— Хм. Спасибо.

Джули отреагировала с обычным холодком, но все же почувствовала некоторую благодарность. Себастьян кивнул ей, раздавил бычок в пепельнице и велел отчитаться о первых рабочих днях. Джули ответила осторожно, без жалоб и недовольств.

Да, ее вполне устраивает команда. Да, она справляется с поручениями. Да, ей удобно добираться до участка на метро. Нет, к сожалению, она не водит. Права, конечно, получала, как и все, в шестнадцать, но не было возможности практиковать навыки вождения.

И нет, на вызовы ее пока не брали.

Себастьяну последний ответ не понравился. Он с силой ударил кулаком по столу, куда-то позвонил и, явно нарвавшись на короткие гудки, швырнул трубку обратно. Джули вежливо-вопросительно приподняла правую бровь.

Задумчиво покрутив в руках пачку, Себастьян поднялся и стал расхаживать по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. Он сразу начал с экзамена: гонял ее по составам и типам тяжести правонарушений, основным мотивам убийств и уликам. С последними пришлось повозиться, Джули выпросила бумагу, ручку и с полчаса решала задачу по изъятию доказательств у лица без официального ордера, но с гарантией того, что оно попадет в дело.

Результат удовлетворил Себастьяна. Он одобрительно усмехнулся и протянул ей руку.

— Добро пожаловать в отдел, младший детектив Кидман.

Джули, помедлив, ответила на рукопожатие. За внешней неопрятностью Себастьяна блеснуло что-то хорошее, с чем ей еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Она заставила себя коснуться холодного металлического значка.

Говорят, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Агенту «Мобиуса» подобные мысли ни к чему.

Джули слабо улыбнулась и выслушала первое настоящее указание в качестве сотрудника KCPD.

Во время инструктажа в «Мобиусе» ей не предоставили информации по детективам, что означало всего две вещи: не отвлекаться и дистанцироваться.

С первым Джули справлялась. Она пользовалась каждой свободной минутой, чтобы поработать с полицейскими базами, перекусывала на ходу и вызывалась добровольцем в ночную смену. Ей, правда, отказывали — из-за отсутствия опыта, — но смотреть на нее в отделе убийств стали несколько теплее и больше не просили сшивать дела.

Однако расслабиться ей мешал Себастьян Кастелланос. Стоило обернуться без предупреждения, как Джули замечала его странный взгляд. Не изучающий, не недоверчивый и не похотливый — совершенно другой, от которого ей становилось не по себе.

«Мобиус» не давал ей инструкций для таких случаев. Для них категории мыслей начинались с чего-то большего, чем психология пешек.

На всякий случай Джули предприняла некоторые меры предосторожности: не оставалась с Себастьяном наедине, говорила только по делу и не давала повода усомниться в своих навыках. Переквалификация ей не грозила — и это был большой шаг вперед.

Споткнулась Джули достаточно скоро. Она задержалась на рабочем месте, чтобы посмотреть записи с камер видеонаблюдения на дорогах. Утренняя авария на автостраде, в которой погибло пять человек, выглядела подозрительной, и Джули решила все перепроверить.

Она с запозданием услышала, как хлопнула дверь общего кабинета, вздрогнула и обернулась. Неожиданно вернулся Себастьян, уехавший после обеда допрашивать свидетелей по одному из дел, и, подтянув стул, плюхнулся рядом с Джули.

Он выглядел уставшим, раздраженным и совершенно трезвым.

— Разве твоя смена не кончилась?

— Я... — Джули невольно замялась. — Хочу кое-что доделать.

Себастьян отстраненно кивнул и, пошарив в кармане, протянул ей вещь, которая совершенно точно не относилась ни к одному из дел.

— Себастьян?..

Джули растерялась.

— Я подумал, что этой штуке лучше быть у тебя, чем на полке «Все за пять центов», — нарочито равнодушно сказал Себастьян.

Он усадил на стол небольшой, с половину ладони, брелок. Белая пластиковая кошка с розовым бантом на левом ушке и в красном сарафане. Hello Kitty. Не очень удачная модель, явно сделанная второпях: видны швы спайки и грязь на одной из лапок, но это все Джули отметила как-то отрешенно и со страхом.

«Мобиус» учил ее, что страх показывают, только когда не остается ничего другого.

Но испугаться детского дешевого брелка? Добродушного жеста временного коллеги? Такого с Джули раньше не случалось, и она не была уверена, как ей поступить. Взглянув на брелок, она все-таки пересадила его поближе к монитору, рядом с подставкой для карандашей.

Чуть выше пестрели кадры с очередного дорожного участка. Машины столь торопливо мчали по направлению к центру, что Джули захотела оказаться в одной из них.

Дистанцироваться, чтобы не отвлекаться.

Она беззвучно досчитала до десяти и повернула голову к Себастьяну. Он был уже явно встревожен ее молчанием, наклонился ближе и снова посмотрел на нее так странно и... тепло?

— Извини, Себастьян. — Она потерла лоб. — Я сегодня немного не в форме.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Можешь пойти домой, я все доделаю за тебя.

Она покачала головой и указала на прикрепленный к поясу значок. Себастьян истолковал этот жест по-своему и, помедлив, похлопал ее по плечу.

— Ты молодец, Кид. Я рад, что ты в нашем отделе.

Он не стал больше ее расспрашивать и, помедлив, скрылся в своем кабинете. Джули даже не нужно было подсматривать, чтобы понять — он все-таки выпил. Сегодня ей стало грустно от этой мысли. Ее пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, она нерешительно облизнула губы и... вывела на экран очередную запись.

В ее задачи не входит ловля потерянных во ржи.

Джули хмурила брови и делала заметки по каждой записи. Однако нет-нет да ловила себя на том, что от одного вида брелка ей становится теплее. Незамысловатый и спонтанный подарок ей сделали впервые.

Hello Kitty — больше, чем простое поощрение или даже награда.

Такие мысли не следовало одобрять. Джули вытащила из ящика ID-карту — новенькую, в еще не поцарапанном пластике, с удачной фотографией — и провела пальцами по длинному идентификационному номеру. Следует помнить, какое ей место отведено в KCPD и кто его предоставил.

Она кивнула, соглашаясь с собой, закрыла ID-картой брелок и вернулась к записям. Из-за яркого верхнего света в мониторе порой отражалось ее лицо. В какой-то момент она резко ткнула в кнопку под выпуклым экраном и, всматриваясь в саму себя, пыталась повторять тен-коды.

Ей показалось, что она разгадала странный взгляд Себастьяна. Ради их общего благополучия она хотела ошибиться.

Ведь в ней Себастьяну точно не стоит видеть призрак той, кого он потерял.


End file.
